Jogos, Neve e Chocolate
by Coala N
Summary: Mello some por algumas horas e Matt decide procurar por ele. • Friendship, Mello/Matt implícito se você procurar, rs.
1. Matt

**Nota da Autora:** Bem... Essa é a minha primeira fic. Podem criticar à vontade se acharem uma droga, contanto que as críticas sejam construtivas. Reviews de qualquer tipo são apropriadas. :)

Um pequeno fluff MattxMello, porque eu adoro eles. E ah, essa fic se passa quase um ano antes do início do caso Kira, já que Light só começou a matar gente em Novembro de 2003. õ/

Portanto, Mello tinha 14 anos, Matt tinha quase 13 e Near estava com 11 (indo para 12).

Isso é só e... Divirtam-se lendo! \õ/

**~Nina**

* * *

_**5 de janeiro de 2003**_

Matt tremeu ao sentir o ar frio do lado de fora. O ano havia começado há apenas alguns dias, e faltava ainda mais de um mês para o inverno acabar. Ele estava cansado de ficar simplesmente largado em seu quarto, derrotando pela milésima vez o vilão final do jogo que Mello o havia dado de presente no Natal. No entanto, a idéia de sair e ficar por aí na neve lhe parecia menos agradável e sensata agora que ele estava lá, parado em pé na porta da frente da Wammy's House. Mesmo usando seu habitual casaco sem mangas e outras peças de roupa apropriadas ao clima frio, Matt sentiu-se como se fosse congelar até os ossos. Sabendo que seria pior se ficasse simplesmente parado sem fazer nada, ele saiu andando pelos jardins que ficavam em volta da mansão.

A neve mole fazia seus pés afundarem a cada passo que ele dava. Enquanto passeava sem realmente prestar atenção a nada, Matt se pegou pensando em Mello, seu colega de quarto e amigo de longa data. Ele não via o garoto loiro e impulsivo desde a hora do almoço, e já eram quase sete e meia. A neve caía incessantemente e o céu estava escuro, de uma cor cinza, quase preta. Definitivamente, a natureza não estava muito amigável. Matt então decidiu procurar por seu amigo. Andou por toda a extensão dos jardins antes coloridos, agora cobertos por flocos de neve. Nenhuma embalagem de chocolate ali. Nenhum sinal de Mello.

"_Talvez ele tenha voltado para dentro enquanto eu estava aqui fora_," Matt pensou.

Aquele dia monótono parecia haver se arrastado sem a presença de Mello reclamando de tudo, largado em sua cama, devorando pedaços e mais pedaços de chocolate. Ele reclamava de Roger ("_Aquele velho babaca_"), de Near ("_Moleque albino irritante_"), da falta de chocolate e de qualquer outra coisa que aparecesse, mas era suficiente para manter Matt entretido e contente. Ele geralmente ouvia com atenção todas as reclamações do amigo enquanto jogava com seu DS e fumava um cigarro escondido. Mello era o único que sabia (e podia saber) do vício recém-adquirido de Matt, que preferia não pensar no que aconteceria caso a 'notícia' chegasse aos ouvidos de Roger.

Pensando nisso e aproveitando-se do fato de que estava sozinho no jardim e relativamente longe de qualquer outra pessoa, Matt tirou um cigarro do maço escondido no bolso de seu agasalho e acendeu-o com um isqueiro. Ele fumou até chegar perto da casa, quando apagou-o e o escondeu na neve.

Ele entrou e subiu as escadas, chegando ao quarto que dividia com Mello. O quarto estava vazio, com tudo exatamente no lugar em que estava quando ele saiu. Matt deixou a porta fechada novamente, mas antes pegou seu DS, enfiou-o no bolso do casaco e desceu as escadas. No hall, ele viu várias crianças e pessoas pouco mais velhas que ele conversando, rindo e brincando. Perto da lareira, sentado à sua própria maneira, estava Near, brincando com um de seus robôs e enrolando o cabelo. O número 1 da Wammy's House e eterno rival de Mello estava, como de hábito, sozinho.

Mello sempre dizia que Near ficava sozinho porque queria e porque era um garoto autista sem sentimentos. Claro, provavelmente havia um fundo de verdade naquilo, mas dito daquela maneira, no tom de ódio e desprezo que ele sempre usava para se referir ao garoto, chegava até a ser cruel. Matt tinha um pouco de pena de Near, mas não falava com ele além do necessário. E, não tendo ele próprio encontrado Mello, achou que aquele seria um dos momentos em que poderia tentar falar com ele.

Matt se aproximou do garoto de roupas e cabelos brancos, e sua presença não passou despercebida.

"Olá, Matt." Near falou, com seu tom de voz que sempre soava naturalmente desinteressado. Ele não tirou os olhos de seu brinquedo.

"Oi." Matt respondeu, encarando o chão. "Não falo com você a algum tempo. Feliz ano novo."

"Igualmente." Near respondeu.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, e Near continuou a prestar atenção em seu robô.

"Hm, você viu o Mello por aí?" Matt perguntou, enfiando o rosto na gola de seu casaco.

Falar com Near não era algo muito comum para ele, e fazia com que se sentisse um pouco desconfortável, ou até deslocado.

"Não." foi sua resposta.

Matt deu de ombros, virou as costas e foi embora. Sentindo que não havia praticamente nada a fazer além de esperar por Mello, ele voltou para fora, se escondeu nos arbustos perto dos portões e acendeu um cigarro. Ficou entediado e ligou o videogame que estava esquecido até aquele momento no bolso de seu casaco. A música do jogo era abafada pelo som constante e agudo do vento frio. Algum tempo depois de acender outro cigarro e perder uma vida no jogo (por pura falta de atenção, já que havia praticamente decorado aquele nível), Matt ouviu passos na neve (com muita dificuldade, devido ao barulho ensurdecedor do vento), passos que se aproximavam de onde ele estava. Subitamente, algo fez os arbustos à direita dele se mexerem. O garoto ruivo ficou preocupado, com medo de ser pego fumando, e logo se apressou em enfiar o cigarro num monte de neve atrás de si. No entanto, a risada que ele ouviu após fazer isso fez com que se acalmasse e se sentisse até feliz.

Logo, o dono da risada um tanto maliciosa também apareceu.


	2. Mello

Mello sentou-se ao lado de Matt, escondido nos arbustos, e recostou-se nos frios portões de metal. Ele tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso de sua jaqueta e, após remover um pouco da embalagem, mordeu um pedaço. Matt acendeu outro cigarro e ficou olhando, atônito, para seu companheiro de quarto. O garoto loiro percebeu isso.

"O que foi? Por acaso viu algum fantasma?" ele perguntou, olhando para Matt e usando um tom entediado.

O garoto ruivo encarou-o de volta e perguntou:

"Que horas são?"

Mello lançou um olhar rápido para seu relógio de pulso e respondeu:

"Quinze para as nove. O que isso tem a ver com você estar olhando pra minha cara que nem um babaca?"

Matt então reparou que seu amigo tinha uma mancha escura em volta do olho esquerdo e um pequeno corte no canto de sua boca.

"Bem, você está sumido desde meio-dia, cara. Quer dizer, a essa hora o Roger já deve saber que você desapareceu por aí, e com certeza você já está ferrado. Vai ficar mais ferrado ainda quando aparecer lá dentro com a cara arrebentada desse jeito. Por onde diabos você se enfiou durante esse tempo todo?" Matt perguntou, soando um pouco enraivecido.

"Você tem razão, vou me ferrar." disse Mello, parecendo um pouco surpreso com o modo de falar que seu amigo usou. "E se você precisa mesmo saber, eu saí pra comprar chocolate. No meio do caminho, dois babacas valentões, talvez um pouco mais velhos que eu, inventaram de arranjar briga. Claro que eu deixei uma boa marca de sola na bunda dos dois, mas o preço foi esse." ele apontou para seu olho roxo. "Comprei meu chocolate e, quando estava voltando para cá, eles apareceram de novo com o irmão mais velho ou sei lá o quê de um dos dois. Chutei a bunda dele também. Depois eu fiquei com preguiça de voltar pra cá, então andei por aí até ficar de saco cheio de fazer isso também."

"Você teve um dia interessante." foi só o que Matt disse, parecendo um pouco triste.

Mello, então, soltou um risinho cínico e arrancou mais um pedaço de chocolate da barra.

"Suponho que o seu dia tenha sido uma droga...?" ele perguntou, parecendo se divertir.

"É, foi." Matt admitiu, sem perceber o raciocínio que o loiro estava fazendo.

"Seu dia foi uma droga porque eu estava fora?" Mello perguntou, rindo novamente.

Matt foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta e sentiu-se corar, além de começar a tossir com a fumaça do cigarro. Ele ficou em silêncio e voltou ao seu jogo, mas logo ficou desconcentrado e perdeu outra vida.

"Foi ou não foi por isso, Matt?" ele perguntou, com mais um risinho malicioso.

Matt ficou um pouco embaraçado, mas após algum tempo, tomou coragem e respondeu:

"Meu dia foi um pouco chato, sim."

Mello ficou sério a princípio, mas depois não aguentou e começou a rir novamente.

"Você sabe que me ama."

"Deixe de ser idiota." Matt respondeu, fingindo rir, mas com vontade de enfiar o rosto na gola do casaco e desaparecer. Ele sabia que seu rosto deveria estar tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo naquele momento.

O garoto ruivo voltou a prestar atenção ao seu videogame (pelo menos, tentou), enquanto Mello comia chocolate e ria sozinho. Depois de algum tempo, Matt perdeu o jogo por estar muito desconcentrado e decidiu dar um sinal de vida fora do mundo digital. Ele olhou para o lado e viu seu amigo abrindo outra barra de chocolate, dessa vez de chocolate branco.

Mello parecia estar viajando em seus próprios pensamentos, olhando para a paisagem fria à sua frente. Ele acompanhava os flocos de neve que caíam com o olhar, enquanto mordiscava o chocolate lentamente. E ele parecia estar com frio.

"Você está tremendo." Matt falou.

"Hã?" Mello perguntou, distraído.

"Eu disse que VOCÊ ESTÁ TREMENDO." o ruivo repetiu, dessa vez um pouco mais alto.

"Eu não." o outro respondeu, parecendo emburrado.

Matt calou a boca, percebendo uma das mudanças de humor súbitas que o garoto experimentava. Era normal da personalidade impulsiva de Mello, e Matt já estava mais do que acostumado a presenciar essas situações.

Eles passaram mais algum tempo daquele jeito: Um tentando reiniciar seu jogo e o outro comendo chocolate sem prestar atenção a nada.

Subitamente, Matt se mexeu para o lado e abraçou Mello, que foi pego de surpresa.

"EU POSSO SABER O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!" Mello gritou, meio assustado e enraivecido, ficando com o rosto vermelho.

"Já estava ficando de saco cheio de você tremendo aí do lado. Então, se você puder fazer o favor de ficar quieto e parar de tremer logo, eu agradeço." Matt respondeu, ficando do tom mais vermelho possível.

Mello suspirou, tentando evitar olhar para os cabelos ruivos que estavam fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha. O abraço de Matt era relativamente apertado e, ele teve de reconhecer, aconchegante. Após algum tempo, ele parou de tremer e olhou para o lado. Matt estava parado e sua respiração era quente, fazendo com que seu visor ficasse embaçado. A princípio, Mello foi relutante, mas passou um braço em volta das costas do amigo. Logo, ele parou de tremer.

"Er, hã, obrigado, Matt." ele murmurou, se afastando um pouco do ruivo. "Mas se houver uma próxima vez, me avise antes de fazer uma coisa dessas."

"Tudo bem." Matt respondeu, acanhado. "Pelo menos você não está mais com frio agora, certo?"

"Sim." Mello falou, olhando para seu relógio de pulso novamente. "Já são nove e meia. Acho que é bom a gente ir pra dentro, se não eu vou ficar ainda mais ferrado."

"Como se você se ferrar ainda mais seja possível." Matt riu, se levantando.

"Não duvide." Mello falou, também rindo e se levantando. "Aposta corrida? Uma barra de chocolate caso você perca, um maço caso ganhe."

"Feito." o garoto ruivo respondeu, e saiu correndo.

"Ei, assim não vale!"

"Oh Mello, deixe de ser uma garotinha."

Mello então saiu correndo, tentando cobrir a vantagem imposta por seu companheiro de quarto. Matt perdeu a corrida, e acertou que no dia seguinte iria à loja de chocolates comprar uma barra para Mello.

Quando chegaram lá dentro, sem fôlego de tanto correr, Matt pensou:

"_Talvez não tenha sido um dia tão ruim, afinal_."


End file.
